Innocence Lost
by GutterBorn
Summary: Sam Winchester: Innocent? A bartender named Robin finds out that Sam is anything but in an encounter that she will never forget.


_I for one was always a little disappointed by the lack of promised wall-slamming in Heart...this is what happens when a slightly disappointed fan meets Wordpad and fanfiction dot net...follow along. If there are any mistakes...and there probably are, I apologize._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Robin Hopkins would always remember the night of September 17th with a smile and a series of chill bumps. It was on of the few, if not only, encounters in her sexual history that she felt deserved a parade. And she would always remember the man who left such an impression her and how Robin so drastically misread him. Robin would smile and think. _"Sam Winchester: not as innocent as you might think."_

Robin was closing her bar on the night she met Sam. He had stopped by early in the night to ask a few questions about the strange occurrences that had been happening around town lately. Robin had little information for Sam, but they flirted shamelessly throughout the night. The man he was with left a little after midnight, giving Sam a smirk and clap on the shoulder before strutting away with a pleased air about him.

"I'm closing up tonight. I might be able to think of some info for your news article by then if you'd like to stick around."

Robin realized how lame the excuse was, but Sam happily accepted without complaint. At 2 A.M. Robin locked the front door and turned off the various neon signs advertising beers in the windows. She turned and looked at the man standing across the room; his hands hidden in his front jean pockets. Robin sauntered slowly towards Sam, taking in every detail she could in the time it took to clear the distance between them. Gorgeous eyes, the most adorable smile she'd ever see with dimples to make it all the better, almost intimidatingly tall, long-fingered hands and Robin couldn't help but wonder about the slightly odd way he walked. Sam was sexy to say the least. On top of all that, there was a coy innocence that Robin found incredibly intriguing. Or, that's what her first impression was of him.

Sam smiled down at Robin as she stopped right before him.

"Anything come to mind?" He asked in a soft, deep voice. _"Oh baby, a thousand things come to mind."_

Robin paused for a moment and let a look of disappointment spread across her face. "No, sorry. Nothing."

Sam nodded, eyes drifting over Robin.

"Anything else I might help you with though?" Robin looked up at Sam through her eyelashes, sliding her bottom lip between her teeth.

Sam's dimples jumped a bit as he thought it over.

"No." He breathed out quietly.

"Thanks for your time." Sam brushed past Robin and his scent wafted over her, causing her eyelids to flutter as she took it in; Axe came to mind. Robin walked slowly to the bar and leaned forward onto her palms.

"Damnit." She frowned down at the bar. She stood staring blankly at the shiny wooden surface, lost in thoughts of what she might have said or what she should have done differently. Robin blinked as she became aware of a presence behind her. She straightened up a bit, waiting. A shiver coursed through her as his hands-the hands Robin had admired all night-gripped her hips and pulled them back again him. Sam swept Robin's hair away from her dainty neck and kissed it, hard and warm

"Thank God." Moaned Robin as she arched her neck in acceptance of Sam's lips. Sam ran his right hand under her shirt, drifting over the smooth skin of her stomach. Taking his time, slowly caressing and exploring her skin, he made his way down into Robin's jeans. Robin shuddered at the feel of his long fingers so close to the place she wanted him to go. She moaned and hooked an arm up around Sam's neck, gripping his dark brown hair in her hand.

Sam fingered the elastic of-what he could feel-Robin's silk panties. He slid his hand between the material and felt the effect he had already caused in Robin's underwear. Sam brushed her entrance, smiling at the quiet gasp it pulled from her, and slid two fingers inside. Robin whimpered and a shiver trembled her body. Sam applied pressure, rubbing gently and pulling Robin closer against himself. Robin's lips quivered in anticipation and she let her hand drift to the bulge in Sam's jeans; hardening and pressing against her back. She gripped it, causing Sam to let out a groan.

"Where?" He demanded breathily into Robin's ear.

"O-oh go-office." She whimpered as he rubbed at her desirous clit. Sam pulled out of her and twirled Robin to face him. He lifted her effortlessly into his strong arms and kissed her forcefully. Robin wrapped her legs around his back and returned the kiss whole-heartedly. Sam stumbled to where the office was. He pushed Robin against the closed door.

"You wanna get that?" He said, lips still nibbling as hers. Robin groped desperately for the knob and finally located it. She twisted and the door flew open. Robin's back his hard with the impact of the door hitting the wall. She laughed against Sam's kiss.

"A little rough, don't ya think?"

Sam grinned, a mischievous look in his sea-green eyes.

"Nah."

He pulled Robin away from the door and kicked it shut. He pushed her up against the wall, tugging longingly at the bottom of her shirt. Robin broke away from their lip-lock and threw her arms up willingly. Sam pulled the shirt off and planted kisses down between Robin's breasts. She pushed him back and tore Sam's shirt off, not bothering with the buttons. She bit her lip and her eyes grew wide with desire and she ran her hands down his toned chest, moving to his shoulders then gripping the strong guns of his arms.

Robin leaned forward and nibbled at Sam's ear.

"Show me whatcha got, Winchester."

Sam chuckled breathlessly and kissed over Robin's bare shoulders. He slipped a demanding hand up under her bra and began massaging gently, pinching at her sensitive nipple. Robin arched back and rested her head against the wall. Sam gripped at the back of her jeans, tugging in anticipation to get them off. Robin's fingers fumbled at the fly of Sam's pants and finally downed the zipper. Nothing more than a thin pair of boxers now stood between Robin and what she saw-with great pleasure-to be the magnificence of Sam.

Robin put her feet down on the floor and allowed Sam to practically rip her jeans off. He removed her underwear in a similar fashion, leaving her void of all clothing except lacy, black bra. To her surprise, Sam grabbed her and hoisted her back up against the wall.

"Here." He said in an "It's not a question" tone.

Robin giggled and waited impatiently as Sam she his boxers. Sam locked eyes with her and smiled a little. He slowly eased Robin down until she felt him brush against her, hard and impressive. She bit back a moan, vaguely noting that her theory as to why Sam walks the way he does was true. Robin had just enough time to throw her arms around Sam's neck before he thrust up inside her. Robin let out a cry and buried her face in Sam's shoulder.

He curled his hips forward again, slowly at first then gradually getting faster. Robin met his thrust with her hips and had to concentrate hard on breathing as Sam's pumps filled her with pleasure. His arm gripped and pulled at Robin's waist in desire to push further inside her. Robin let out a loud moan as the rise of release began its ascent. Sam scooped an arm around her back to hold her; his other pressed against the wall as his thrusts grew harder and faster.

Robin squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails into Sam's shoulder-blades. Sam let out a low grunt as he rested the side of his face against Robin's hair. The first wave hit. Robin screamed as much as she could but ended up gasping and trying to stay conscious. Sam groaned, his breath falling into a heavy pant as he blew against Robin's ear. Robin felt him shudder beneath her, but he pressed on. With the sensation that if she were not holding onto Sam with all her remaining strength she might be ripped from the earth, Robin screamed out Sam's name as she rode out her climax.

Sam trembled and let himself go as well. Leaning against her, Sam eased Robin back against the wall. Robin panted out loud, heavy breaths. Sam exhales blew hot and quickly against her neck. Robin tugged on the back of Sam's hair and rewarded him with a kiss.

"You gonna...put...that...in your article?" Robin breathlessly laughed out.

Sam chuckled. "Uh...I'm not...actually...a journalist."

Robin raised her eyebrows. "Oh..." She shrugged. "Whatever."

"You don't care?" A look of surprise covered the concern on Sam's face.

Robin snorted out a laugh. "Sam, if you can make me come like that? I wouldn't give a rat's ass if you were the devil himself."

Sam smiled and laughed in evident relief. "Well, in that case..."

He secured his arms around her and turned away from the wall.

"Where're you taking me, tiger?" Robin arched an eyebrow playfully.

Sam grinned. "The desk."

And he took her to the desk...and then to the floor, chair, file cabinet, and the desk again. Aside from giving Robin the best sex of her life, Sam Winchester had expanded an already well-known lesson: First impressions are not always accurate.


End file.
